Morning
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Percakapan Sakakibara dan Asano di pagi hari. Warning: RenAsa(jr), Shounen-ai, AU, dan OOC


**Morning**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: RenAsa(Jr) (Ren x Asano)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, AU, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi rasa lapar akan asupan—yang sulit didapat.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Asano enggan tuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Piyamanya tak terkancing dengan benar, pinggangnya terasa ngilu ketika digerakan, tubuhnya juga lumayan lemas—dan semua salah Sakakibara tentunya, semalam kekasihnya itu terlalu bersemangat melakukan adegan ranjang dengannya. Untung hari ini Asano libur kuliah, ia malu jikalau ada yang memergoki cara berjalannya yang terlihat tak wajar—bisa-bisa Asano dituduh tengah terkena penyakit mematikan—semacam Wasir mungkin.

"Masih sakit?"

Tsk.

Sebuah suara terdengar mendekat, Asano dengan malas menolehkan kepalanya—dan mendapati Sakakibara tengah membawa sebuah gelas di tangan. Dari harum yang tercium sepertinya itu susu coklat hangat, mengingat Asano memiliki kebiasaan tuk meminumnya setiap pagi.

"Masih." Asano berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah mengingatkanmu semalam, Ren. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sakakikaba seketika tertawa canggung, merasa bersalah atas perilakunya semalam. Sebenarnya ia juga tak berniat membuat Asano menderita sakit pinggang, hanya saja mereka tak saling jumpa semenjak dua minggu yang lalu—jadi begitulah, Sakakibara tak bisa mengontrol libidonya.

"Lain kali aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Dasar.

Asano memutar bola mata malas, "Untung saja kau benar-benar tak melakukannya hingga empat ronde."

"Kalau kau tak memukulku dengan novel tebalmu itu mungkin kita bisa melanjutkannya hingga satu-dua ronde lagi—"

Buk.

Sebuah boneka terlempar ke arah Sakakibara—yang dengan mudahnya ia hindari. Padahal Asano sangat berharap benda lembut berbentuk beruang itu mengenai wajah kekasihnya dengan telak. Asano kesal—tentu saja—dan lelucon untuk menambah kembali ronde kemarin malam bukanlah hal yang dapat membuatnya tertawa. Tiga ronde saja sudah membuatnya tak dapat berdiri dengan tegak—pinggangnya sakit dan kakinya bergetar seperti jelly.

"Aku tak akan mau melakukannya lagi denganmu Ren."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar hal itu dari mulutmu Gakushu," Sakakibara menyerahkan gelas berisi susu kepada Asano. "Pelan-pelan masih panas."

Tsk.

Asano melirik sinis, meski tangan tetap patuh mengambil gelas yang disodorkan padanya. Tiupan demi tiupan Asano berikan, kepulan uap panas membuatnya ragu tuk segera meminum susu coklatnya. Ia memang merasa haus, tetapi lidahnya tak terlalu tahan dengan sengatan panas.

"Kenapa tidak mencampurnya dengan air dingin?"

"Aku lupa dan air panas yang kutuang sudah terlanjur memenuhi gelas," Sakakibara menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bibir memberi senyuman sebagai tanda maaf. Habis—pikirannya semenjak tadi memang tak dapat fokus, kejadian semalam terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana wajah Asano memerah dibawahnya, erangan Asano yang meningkatkan birahinya, dan klimaks mereka yang bersamaan—hampir membuat Sakakibara mengalami ereksi pagi—untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bodoh."

Asano menendang pelan Sakakibara—yang tengah terduduk dipinggir kasur—dan sedikit puas ketika mendegar sang kekasih mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa yang kau bayangkan, hm?" Asano meneguk perlahan cairan hangat dalam gelas yang ia pegang. "Wajahmu berubah mesum begitu."

"Tak ada." Sakakibara menaruh kaki kanan Asano pada pangkuannya, kemudian memijitnya dengan penuh perasaan. "Hanya membayangkan wajahmu semalam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir—"

Buk.

Kini sebuah bantal kembali terlempar ke arah Sakakibara—dan kali ini telak mengenai kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau semesum ini Ren?"

Sakakibara tersenyum, tubuh sengaja ia condongkan mendekati Asano. "Sejak aku berulang kali menidurimu," dan dengan cepat sebuah kecupan mendarat mulus pada bibir Asano.

"Kau menyebalkan,"Asano mendengus, namun ia tak membenci ciuman itu. Lagipula ya—ucapan Sakakibara barusan sedikit membuatnya senang. Seakan menjelaskan bahwa semua perubahan itu berkat Asano seorang. Ya—Asano sukses membuat Sakakibara selalu memikirkan dirinya—beserta tubuhnya yang penuh goda.

"Tetaplah begitu, Ren." Asano kembali menenggak minumannya.

Dan sakakibara sibuk memposisikan dirinya pada sisi tubuh Asano yang kosong. "Dengan senang hati, Gakushu."

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Saya sedang kangen dengan RenAsa *cry*

Oke, sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
